Gender Blender Boredom
by BabyAngelStar101
Summary: So, I thought maybe I would write a story for boredom, nothing big-just a one time thing.


**I'm glad for my most liked story "A While Ago" that it has more reviews than chapters!**

 **So, when summer started, all I was doing was watching movies (Lilo and Stitch, Lilo and Stitch 2, Leroy and Stitch, Stitch! The movie and Curious Gorge). Yes, childish movies but that was because I was taking care of my niece and there aren't many options. But I liked these movies.**

 **Nani and Lilo gave me inspiration, Gender blending time! They reminded me of Tadashi and Hiro.**

 **So, why not?**

* * *

Natashi age: 23

Hira: 14

* * *

Natashi was searching for Hira all morning. Ever since that 5 minutes earlier when Hira embarrassed Natashi in public, she'd decided to find that twerp to teach a lesson.

"Come on, Hira!" she yelled up the stairs as she stomped on each step she took, showing how aggressive and immature she was. "You can't hide forever, I'm going to find you-"

"Achoo!"

Natashi stopped once she noticed that the plant sneezed. Or whoever was behind the plant in this case. She knew it was Hira. Hira was cursing underneath her breath, regretting going behind a plant, in which she knew that dust made her sneeze.

Natashi made a sharp turn and stomped her left foot, eyeballing the plant. She saw a little foot sticking out of the plant and smiled wickedly.

"I can see your foot," she said evilly.

The 14 year old little Hamada, who was very short for her age ran out of the tight space and went straight downstairs, screaming for her Uncle's name on the top of her lungs. She knew she was going to die soon.

"UNCLE KAAARL!" she yelled as she ran behind the kitchen table and grabbed on to the chair, in case she needed to pick it up.

Natashi fallowed behind her with a broom in her hand. "You can't just pop out of nowhere and tell people about my whereabouts and _private_ business." she yelled as she swung a the broom towards Hira's face. She duck as the broom swung at their uncle's shoulder.

"Ow!" he made a sharp inhale at the pain as he sat down. "What is going on in here!? Why are you two yelling! You're scaring Mochi!" he pointed out as the two girls gazed at the fearful cat, clinging it's claws on the curtains. Their face soften as they both let go of what they were holding.

Karl pointed at the stairs. "Up. Room. Now." he clarifies as the two girls nodded and obediently went up the stairs.

* * *

"I was talking with my group of friends by the front of the café. But then _Hira_ came out of nowhere and asked me about…something personal," Natashi explains and slowed down at a point where it would be awkward to tell a guy about.

"And what was that?" Karl asked.

Natashi blushes. "It's a girl's thing," she clarifies. "But anyway, after that-"

"Wait, wait hold up!" Hira interrupts as she stands up from her bed and waved her hands to catch everyone's attention. "Can I tell you why?" she asks Natashi as Natashi gives her a look.

Natashi tries to give Hira patients. "Okay, then tell me why?"

She looks at Uncle Karl. "Cover your ears, Karl. It's a girls' thing."

Karl sighs as he covers his ears. "It's always a girls' thing, for everything." he sighs a little annoyed.

Hira sighs as she puts her hand on Natashi's shoulder. "You left a mess in the bathroom." Natashi gasps as she looks at Karl with a flushed expression. "Don't worry he can't hear you." Natashi looks up at her and closes her eyes. "Continue."

"And this is very annoying. This is everyday, so I had to tell you! Soon, hopefully!" Hira continues as she puts down Karl's hands form his ears.

"Now, it's my turn," Natashi sighs as she looks back at Karl. "And then she started to get off topic from there and told my friends what I write from my journal-"

"DIARY! It's a diary for Pete's sake!" Hira interrupted again. Natashi looks at her again with a death stare. _Shut up already…_ Natashi thought in her head.

"If you start every entry with 'Dear Diary' then it-" she continues but then was interrupted.

"She told them that I bite my toenails in the middle of the night which is not true!" she yelled out of patience.

"I said that she may or may not like a guy in the group she was just chatting with-" Hira admitted.

"Which is what it said in my dia-JOURNAL!"

"Which is true, right!?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

The two girls were standing up very close to each other, nose to nose, literally screaming face to face. Uncle Karl gazed at his golden watch and saw that the premiere of an exciting reality show was coming on in ten minutes. He looked at the wide open door, then he gazed at his two nieces. He figured that they wouldn't notice him getting out so he stood up.

But at the corner of the two sister's eyes, he was leaving. So they both pushed him down onto his seat and yelled in union:

"We're not DONE!"

* * *

 **Finito! My eye hurt, but done. It's suppose to be short because there's nothing else to put. *-***

 **Stay tune- oh who am I kidding. This is scrap, I'm not gonna put more here. Bye. (Made for a boredom purpose.)**


End file.
